


Voyeur

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt's attempts to play a practical joke on Kami end with him viewing something he shouldn't.





	Voyeur

Gackt crept down the hall quietly intent on catching his friend, and fellow band member, Kami unaware. The devil within him had awakened and he was determined to scare Kami with his latest practical joke. He could hear music playing softly from behind a closed door and knew this must be Kami's location, as the others were all downstairs in the hotel lobby. Quietly he pressed his ear to the door and listened to make sure Kami was still in the shower. Swearing silently to himself when he heard no sounds of water, he wondered if Kami had already finished or simply hadn't got around to getting in yet. How long had he been gone? Long enough to have a quick shower but not so long that it would be strange if Kami hadn't got around to having it yet, had he been distracted by something like a message on his phone. Assuming of course that Kami was actually planning on having a shower. Maybe he had lied to get some time alone? Gackt wasn't above doing that himself. Glancing down the hall Gackt knew he had to make up his mind soon. Should he go in and risk Kami seeing him, or give up and try again later? He couldn’t stay in the hall like some obsessed fan with his ear pressed to the door.

Deciding to enter the room, Gackt quickly thought up an excuse for being there and opened the door carefully. He didn't want to make a sound and get caught. His gaze fell on Kami and he opened his mouth to make his excuses before realising Kami's eyes were close. The drummer was lying on the bed naked with his legs parted, his hand enclosing around an impressive erection, the thumb gently stroking the tip. A small moan escaped Kami's lips and Gackt smiled and quietly shut the door behind him so that no one else could see the treat before him. Kami was his, although they'd never really gone further than a kiss and wandering hands. He'd seen Kami naked, it couldn't be helped when a band were on tour together, but this was different. Intimate. It was wrong for him to be standing here watching like some kind of pervert. Wrong but irresistible.

Kami's movements sped up as he began to stroke himself harder and faster. His hips moved up instinctively and he moaned again. A content satisfied moan that sent the blood straight down to Gackt's own penis. If only Kami would moan like that for him! In time he would, Gackt was sure of that. This was just a brief glance of what was to come. Or what would have come, if Kami didn't hate him for watching like this. Maybe he should leave now? If Kami found out.... Maybe he should just admit he was here? He knew he could make a joke of the whole situation.

Just as Gackt decided to speak up, Kami's body shuddered and messily he came over himself, gasping for breath as a content expression came over him. All thoughts of being a gentleman escaped from Gackt's brain, he was far too horny to leave now.

“Beautiful.” Gackt whispered and Kami sat up in shock.

“Gackt?!” Kami exclaimed, turning bright red. “How long?”

“Not long,” Gackt answered truthfully. “If you want, I’ll clean you up.”

“I can't believe you snuck into my room!” Kami exclaimed, sounding more shocked than angry.

“Should have locked the door.” Gackt replied, crawling on to the bed and letting his tongue flick across Kami's stomach, savouring the salty taste.

“I would have if I knew you were such a pervert!” Kami complained. Gackt noted that the drummer was making no signs of being angry that he was here. He was just shocked and embarrassed. That he could work with.

“You knew I was a pervert,” Gackt scolded letting his tongue flick across Kami's stomach again. “Now shut up and enjoy my company.”

“I should have you thrown out!” Kami complained, clearly not serious. Ignoring him Gackt licked Kami again, lower this time, his hair brushing across Kami's crotch sending a shiver up the drummer’s spine. He was enjoying this. Good. He was meant to. Little by little Gackt moved downwards, knowing Kami's silence was caused by pleasure. Obediently enjoying Gackt's company like ordered. Gackt liked that about Kami. He knew when to do as he was told but had just enough rebellion in him to keep Gackt alert. Kami to could be a devil when he wanted to be. But not tonight. Tonight he was Gackt's dirty little angel and it was his duty to clean him up.

Gackt's tongue moved across Kami's balls, making the other man tense up in surprise. So he hadn't expected Gackt to go so far? Poor innocent Kami. He clearly didn't know what he was dealing with.

Gackt continued to lick and tease Kami's balls for a while, knowing half the pleasure was in the expectation of what came next. Eventually he pulled away and studied the look of desire on Kami's face, recording every small detail to memory.

“Please,” Kami begged, opening his eyes and looking every bit like a lost puppy.

“Please what?” Gackt teased, placing his lips over Kami's so he couldn't answer. The kiss was sweet but fuelled by lust and desire that made it rough and needy. Always the tease, Gackt extended the kiss for a while, enjoying the feel of Kami's body pressing against him. Straddling the drummer, he pressed his own ready erection against Kami's own, separated only by Gackt's clothes. Gackt rolled his hips slightly and Kami squirmed slightly, clearly needing more than what Gackt was giving him.

“Gackt please!” Kami begged again, taking his chance as Gackt broke away for air.

“I don't know what you want.” Gackt whispered into Kami's ear before moving his lips down to Kami's neck and kissing it lightly.

“Tease!” Kami accused, making Gackt laugh. Kami could be so cute sometimes. He was probably pouting right now. Unable to vocalise what he truly wanted.

“Do you want me to take your desperate erection in my mouth and make you cry in ecstasy?” Gackt suggested.

“It's the least you can do, after sneaking into my room.” Kami informed him.

“Your wish is my command.” Gackt replied, kissing Kami lightly on the lips for a second before shifting downwards and taking Kami's hard erection in his hand. Gently he stroked with his thumb over the tip, just as Kami had been doing when he had entered the room. Then giving Kami a naughty smile, he bent over and replaced his thumb with the tip of his tongue. Licking it over and over again before allowing a fraction of an inch into his mouth. His hand still stroking the base softly. A murmur escaped Kami's lips and encouraged Gackt accepted a little more into his mouth. His tongue caressing the erection as he lightly sucked Kami's manhood but Kami's hips bucked upwards, pushing yet more into Gackt's mouth. Rebellion! Kami had to be punished for his crime and so Gackt pulled back and once again did nothing more than lick the tip. He could feel the tension in Kami's body as he tried hard not to force Gackt to take him once again. Kami clearly understood that he was in charge. In future he might let Kami have his own way but not tonight. Tonight things would go exactly how Gackt planned them. He was a selfish lover, ever when his focus was on pleasing somebody else.

Taking pity for Kami's trembling state, Gackt took half the length in his mouth and began to suck more earnestly. Pleasing Kami in ways no woman had ever been able too. Gackt didn't shy away from the task, or try too hard. Like everything he did, he was deadly serious in making everything perfect and succeeding beyond all expectation. Delighted by what Gackt had to offer it never occurred to Kami that Gackt was capable of more. It took Kami by surprise when Gackt deep throated him, taking in the entire length and sucking hard against his desperate erection. It was almost too much for Kami, who barely managed to not cum in that moment. Clutching the sheets Kami let out a soft moan and lost himself in the pleasure Gackt was giving him.

“Gackt I'm coming.” Kami warned but the vocalist took no notice and moments later orgasm hit Kami for the second time that night. He barely noticed Gackt as he moved away with a content smile. Returning to his earlier position, straddling Kami with their crotches pressed together. Gackt's lips met Kami's just as sense was returning, leaving him trapped in pleasure.

“Have I made up for my sins?” Gackt asked, as he sat up and looked down at the man trapped between his thighs.

“Yes,” Kami replied with a grin. “I think you've more than made up for it.”

“Good,” Gackt said happily. “Only I have my own erection to think of right now and...”

“On second thoughts, no,” Kami interrupted. “I think you still need to repay me. Let me watch you pleasure yourself. Then we're even.”

“Now who's been the pervert?” Gackt demanded, laughing softly as he pulled of his t-shirt and let it fall to the floor.

“It's not perverted if you agree to be my lover.” Kami retorted shyly, having no idea if what he and Gackt had would leave to such a commitment.

“Then neither of us are perverts,” Gackt responded. “Just two horny men together.”

 


End file.
